


“I don’t wanna fight with you anymore."

by bonotje



Series: When Three Isn't a Crowd [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Max might not be into the idea this new arrangement as much as Dilara, or is he?





	“I don’t wanna fight with you anymore."

“I don’t wanna fight with you anymore, Max,” Dilara sighs as Max’s gaze stays heated, before he turns back to the FIFA game he’s playing.

She knows she should have discussed this with her boyfriend first, but at the time it just felt like the right moment to bring it up. She wouldn’t have known how to react to Daniel’s confession otherwise. She couldn’t exactly fake being angry and then end up suggestion this arrangement later on and just shrugging Dan’s words off didn’t feel right either. Max hadn’t taken it so well though, when she’d brought it up later that day.

_“I love you Di, I don’t need anyone else. Why would you suggest this to him, string him along like this? Why did you not at least talk to me first?”_

Max’s words ring in her ears on repeat. It has been 2 days now and Max still hasn’t come round to the idea. Not even her nicest lingerie had worked to resolve this fight. She knew Max could be stubborn and could hold onto that stubbornness for a long time, but he was still a man and usually sex would do the trick, but not this time around.

Dan has been texting her, asking what was going on and if they were still up for dinner later. She hasn’t replied to any of his messages yet, not sure if inviting him round would make Max come around or just make him angrier.

She huffs out a loud breath as Max continues playing his game, ignoring her with all his might. She lets herself fall down onto the sofa next to him and reaches for his controller, ignoring the noise of protest he makes as she struggles to get the device from his grasp.

“Babe, come on, please just talk to me. Talk about this. This could be good for us.”

“Oh, so now what we have isn’t good enough anymore? I thought you were happy, that we were going strong.”

“That’s not it, we are good. We definitely are. I love you Max, but don’t try and deny that there’s still something there, some part of you that wants him as well. You’ve been moping ever since he started to ignore you. Sloping off to your hotel room the minute you’re done with the press. And- and he just looked so devastated thinking he took too long, that his chance was gone.” She sighs as Max just shakes his head at her words, like he’s build a wall around himself to ward them off.

“I like how he makes you happy. The way he can make you laugh like no one else can. How he can make you feel calm when you need to, when I’m not there. And I like him to, you know. That dopey smile he gets, the real one, when he’s enjoying himself. The little frown between his brows when he’s concentrating and the way it smooths over when he’s figured something out. I like him as well Max, I’m not just doing this for you. I’m doing this for both of us. For both of us and for him.”

“You know the difference between his smiles?” Max asks in wonder, like he’s finally starting to see that she actually wants this. That she’s not just doing this for him.

She’s about to reply, give him a reassuring nod, when there’s a knock on the door. Max is up from the sofa before she can even suggest getting it.

“Daniel?” She hears Max say from the hallway, confusion clear in his voice.

“Hi. I, uhm, Dilara didn’t respond to my texts so I just… I just came to check up on you guys, see if everything was alright.” Dan is stumbling over his words, the usually so well spoken man rambling now.

She faintly hears Max sigh, can almost see the expression on his face when he says,

_“Come in.”_

She smiles as they enter the living room. Unsure smiles on both their faces. 

Progress. It’s all she could have hoped for really.  

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
